One Dean Winchester To Go Please
by moosealecki
Summary: Dean enjoys his job at the local coffee shop. His normal shift consists of messing around with Charlie while Lisa makes sure they don't get in to too much mischief, but when a certain blue-eyed customer stops to pick up a drink for his brother, Dean finds himself falling in love.


**(A/n): This is a one-shot I wrote. Won't be continued. Please let me know how it is.**

"Take a look at that fine piece of man-flesh that just came in, Winchester," Charlie whispered into Dean's ear.

He looked up nonchalantly, only to freeze. The attractive newcomer sported a dark blue cardigan over a loose heather gray tshirt with dark skinny jeans. Dark stubble and windswept dark hair paired with his piercing blue eyes were enough to make Dean want to drop to his knees, and he wouldn't be praying.

He swallowed, a nervous habit of his and a knee-jerk reaction when faced with such a gorgeous creature.

"Hey there, my name's Dean Winchester. How may I serve you today? Dean said, flashing his charming smile that had wooed many a person.

"Uhm hello, I'll need a-hold on, I've got to take this," Blue Eyes said with a deep, thrumming voice. "Yes Gabriel, I'm at the coffee shop right now. Yes, the one on the corner across from the park. I-I'm in the line right now jeez."

A few moments passed while Short, Dark, and Cute, nodded along to whatever this Gabriel was saying. Sighing, he said his goodbyes.

"Sorry about that, he's very choosy about his "coffee."" the customer actually made quotation marks in the air.

"No problem, is he your...boyfriend?" Dean asked, already preparing himself for disappointment.

"No, he's my brother, who'll probably wind up with diabetes before the age of 30." Dean chuckled at this.

"Jeez, you sound like my brother. "Keep eating this way and you'll die of a heart attack at 40!" "How much bacon can you fit on that?" "Don't you ever get tired of cheeseburgers?"" Dean mimicked his brother, over-exaggerating the amount of bitch faces Sam makes. Dean's hysterics brought on a round of what could only be called giggles from the stranger.

After taking a few moments to calm down, throwing in a few cracks about their brothers, Lisa came over and shooed the two boys to a table and insisted Dean take an early break and Charlie and her could cover for him.

Hours passed by while Castiel and Dean drank multiple drinks and talked the evening away.

* * *

><p>"Cassie, I've been looking all over for you!" Suddenly an amber-eyed man had his arms wrapped around Cas from behind and was hugging him like his life depended on it.<p>

Dean was instantly on edge, ready to destroy this short man who had intruded on Castiel and his' private moment.

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel awkwardly patted the forearm of his attacker.

"Oh so this is the Gabriel I've heard so much about. He's a bit shorter than I t=was expecting," Dean sassed.

Gabriel released his hold on his baby brother and took in the man who had delayed Castiel.

"And who's this asshat Cassie?"

Dean ground his teeth and squared his shoulders.

"Gabriel this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Gabriel Novak." Castiel said solemnly, gesturing between the two.

"Pleasure to meet you," the golden-haired man said sarcastically.

"Oh trust me, the pleasure is all mine," Dean retorted, smirking.

Gabriel grinned mischievously before tugging Castiel up by the sleeve of his cardigan.

"Come on Cassie, you've made us late for dinner, and you know how Michael is about that, especially when Luci is the one cooking for once." Castiel rolled his eyes as Gabriel left the shop, probably thinking that Castiel was following him.

The dark-haired man pulled a pen out of his pocket and deftly wrote something on the napkin he'd had sitting on his lap for 2 hours. Smiling at Dean, he folded it, then gave it to Dean. The older Winchester watched as Castiel left the cafe before he opened the napkin like a teenage girl getting a letter from her secret admirer.

_I had a marvelous time Dean._

_It would be a pleasure to see you again._

_Call me, (116) 889-5678_

_-Castiel_


End file.
